Just Cause 4
Just Cause 4 will be the fourth game in the Just Cause game series. Info summary Quotes from the Square-Enix site: :"Welcome to Solis, a huge South American world home of conflict, oppression and extreme weather conditions. Just Cause 4 sees rogue hero Rico Rodriguez land in Solis to hunt down the truth about his past, at any costs. Strap into your wingsuit, equip your fully customizable grappling hook, and get ready to bring the thunder!" :"Soar through the skies with your wingsuit - Skydive, Base Jump and Free Dive with no limits! Fight your enemies under extreme weather conditions, including treacherous tornadoes and tropical lightning storms, taking the iconic Just Cause action to insane new heights. Use extreme weather events to your advantage thanks to never seen before in-game physics." :"Spearhead the rebellion and defeat the Black Hand, a hi-tech private military organisation. Face off against Gabriela Morales – your most fierce, capable, and unpredictable adversary yet. Uncover the truth of Rico’s father’s past life on Solís’ and its extreme weather." :"Explore the remote South American country of Solís, home of conflict, secrets, and danger. Enjoy 1024 square kilometres of exotic playground, from rainforest to desert, via snowy mountain peaks. Discover a plethora of wonders as you explore the world of Solís from bustling cities to rural grasslands." Just Cause 4 was officially announced by Square Enix at the Xbox E3 conference on June 10th. The release date is set to be on December 4th, 2018. Setting and plot From the leaked pictures and from the trailer, we know that the game takes place after the events of Just Cause 3 and that the nation is most likely located in central/south America. We also know that the Black Hand have become an even more powerful enemy. (They obtained advanced technology from the eDEN Corporation that was featured in the Downloadable content for Just Cause 3.) In a video put out by the Just Cause YouTube channel, the new nation name is Solís, and that it is located in South America. News in chronological order JC4 links registered in 2012 Square Enix registered some JC4 internet pages in 2012. As of June 2018, these pages were still blank. *http://justcause4.com/ *http://justcause4.fr *http://justcause4.co.uk *http://justcause4.de *http://justcause4.it For now the most official JC4 site is this page: https://justcause.square-enix-games.com/en-us Shortly before JC3 launch Before the launch of JC3, Christofer Sundberg mentioned supporting Just Cause players for many years to come. A quote from early 2015 stated: "Beyond launch, we are likely to look into DLC packs and items as part of our '''ambition to support Just Cause 3 and its players for many years to come', but until that time we're completely focused on making the best Just Cause game we possibly can." 2017 January It's unlikely to be an actual hint of anything, but on January 4th, 2017, the official Just Cause facebook page posted the following: "''Watching the trailer for Fast & Furious 8 and wondering if Rico needs a car with a grappling hook? seems to be the future." Trailer at youtube. 2017 October On October 17th, 2017 Christofer Sundberg tweeted, "We're taking our sandboxes online bringing all of you awesome players together. We're hiring for our fast growing MP-team. #AvalancheStudios". This means that the official multiplayer is coming to the sandbox game(s) in development right now. It seems that Square Enix has began to invest more in multiplayer games in general. On October 23rd, 2017 he again tweeted, "I'm looking for a game designer, w/ experience from PvP and PvE for future games we have in the works for release in 2020.". That could mean that Just Cause 4 could come in 2020 and feature PvP (multiplayer) and PvE (player vs. environment / single player). Christofer Sundberg is known for teasing unannounced games. 2018 May In May 2018, a Walmart leak occurred, with many unannounced titles being listed on a pre-order tab. This included Just Cause 4, which could be announced at E3 2018. The leak mentions JC4 twice: once for Xbox One and once for Playstation 4. Later in May, Avalanche Studios was purchased by a company called Nordisk Film that promised to leave them all creative liberties. It was also reported that apparently they're into ideas like "games as a service" and lots of DLC. More about that at the Avalanche Studios article. 2018 June In June 2018, Steam had accidentally revealed a Just Cause 4 advertisement, advertising pre-purchases for the game. If clicked on details, one would be redirected to the Steam store front page. Two days later, Reddit users discovered multiple images on the German gaming site GamePro depicting Just Cause 4 related material. On June 10th, Square Enix officially released the trailer for Just Cause 4 as well as the release date being on December 4th, 2018 at the Xbox E3 conference. Vehicles *Vehicles in Just Cause 4 - Temporary article that lists all the currently known JC4 vehicles, along with trailer screenshots and descriptions. Confirmed returning things *Rico Rodriguez is making his 4th return. *His arsenal like his grappler, parachute and wingsuit will be returning. *The grappler is reportedly fully customizable for the first time. *The rocket boosters will make a return, but in the form as a mod for Rico's grappling hook. *A new feature that comes into the game are Airlifters. They are balloons that are attack to any tether to the grappling hook, and have different settings like inflate and float above 15 meters, 20 meters, follow where you're pointing or have it follow the character. *Freely walking on top of vehicles return. *Weapons now have this new ability called Secondary Fire, as an alternative way of how the weapon handles and fires. *Enemy AI are reportedly now much more intelligent and lethal to Rico. Trivia *This game has more languages than any other Just Cause so far. *This is also the first Just Cause game to have vehicles from previous games return. It's hard to say that these will stay in the final release, but the U41 Ptakojester, Urga U17 Akrobat, Stria Carera Standard and possibly even the cut Autostraad Snowmobile, which are all from Just Cause 3, appear to return. See also (relevant wiki forum threads) The main reason why the wiki needed this article long before the game was actually rumored is the way forum threads use existing articles as sort of categories. There are multiple threads about Just Cause 4 and the future of the game series. Most notably: *"Vehicles you'd like to see in the Just Cause games." - A very long vehicles wish list. *"JC4 Predictions and ideas" - A very long thread with multiple ideas of fictional nations. As of November 4th, 2016, this thread is now CLOSED due to the thread passing the 500 posts mark. *"Tanks in future Just Cause games?" *"What gadgets would you like to see in just cause 4". *"The possibility of cheats in Just Cause 3, 4 , 5". *"After the JC3 story (spoilers)". *"Places where JC4 could take place". *"JC4 possibly leaked?". For newer Just Cause fan fiction, see the dedicated Just Cause Fan Fiction wiki! Gallery JC4 leaked artwork (mountains, jungle and storm at a city).jpg|Notice the ancient temple and the distant city. JC4 artwork (mountains, river, tornado, helicopter).png|Same but with out Rico. Walmart ca leak of future preorder games May of 2018.jpg|Walmart leak from May 2018. Just Cause 4 leak at Steam.jpg|As seen on Steam in June of 2018. Just Cause 4 leaked pre-purchase advertisement.jpg|Pre-purchase advertisement on Steam (June 8, 2018). JC4 leaked artwork (tree and number 4).jpg JC4 leaked screenshot (motorcycle and jet).jpg|Rico escaping a jet on a motorcycle. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|Town built into a bridge, giving a whole other meaning to the term "under a bridge". JC4 leaked screenshot (rocket launcher and helicopter).jpg|Rico fighting helicopters in a jungle. JC4 leaked screenshot (heavily armored enemy).jpg|Soldier with heavy bodyarmor, similar to the Colonels and Black Hand titans from JC2 and JC3 respectively. JC4 leaked screenshot (wingsuiting at a military base).jpg|Wingsuiting over a military base. JC4 leaked artwork (muscle car, mountains and tornado).jpg|Muscle car driving close to a tornado. JC4 trailer screenshot (mountains and jungle).png JC4 trailer screenshot (Rico looks at a tornado).png JC4 trailer screenshot (tornado at a town).png JC4 trailer screenshot (new boat).png JC4 trailer screenshot (two new boats).png JC4 trailer screenshot (new tough woman and jets).png|And she just had to blink at the exact moment the jets flew over her. JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|Note that the jets wings appear to be folded back, similarly to the F-14. JC4 trailer screenshot (snowmobile).png|Some sort of snowmobile. JC4 muscle car license plate close up.jpeg|The closeup of a license plate on a muscle car seen in a Xbox E3 reveal trailer. Note the "4VA LNCH" license plate, meaning this could be a easter egg. JC4 Rico.jpg|Rico's face. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|Trains and railroads will be back again. JC4 artwork (battle with planes, helicopters and armored vehicles).jpg JC4 city at night.png|Some city at night. JC4 artwork (Rico in the sky with an SMG).png| Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4